The present invention relates to a connector for electrical connection, a unit provided with the connector, a process cartridge provided with the connector, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus to which a process cartridge is detachably mountable.
Here, the term xe2x80x9celectrophotographic image forming apparatusxe2x80x9d refers to an apparatus for forming an image on a recording material used in an electrophotographic image forming process. It includes an electrophotographic copying machine, an electrophotographic printer (for example, a LED printer, a laser beam printer or the like), an electrophotographic printer type facsimile machine and an electrophotographic printer type word processor or the like.
The process cartridge contains, integrally, an electrophotographic photosensitive member and charging means, and developing means or cleaning means, and is detachably mountable relative to a main assembly of the image forming apparatus. An electrophotographic photosensitive member and at least one of a charging means, a developing means and a cleaning means may be in the form of a cartridge containing them integrally, wherein the cartridge is detachably mountable relative to a main assembly of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus. The process cartridge may be in the form of a cartridge containing at least developing means and an electrophotographic photosensitive member as a unit, which is detachably mountable relative to the main assembly of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
The unit may be a developing cartridge, a fixing unit or an intermediary transfer unit, which is detachably mountable relative to the main assembly of the electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
In an electrophotographic image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic image forming process, the process cartridge is used, which contains the electrophotographic photosensitive member and process means actable on the electrophotographic photosensitive member, and which is detachably mountable as a unit to a main assembly of the image forming apparatus (process cartridge type). With this process cartridge type, the maintenance of the apparatus can be carried out, in effect, by the user without depending on a serviceman. Therefore, the process cartridge is now widely used in electrophotographic image forming apparatuses.
In order to further improve the usability of the process cartridge with an electrophotographic image forming apparatus the provision of the following functions are considered.
(1) The first function is to provide the process cartridge with an electronic device, such as a memory, storing data such as the manufacturing conditions, when the process cartridge or the like is manufactured or shipped from the plant. The data is discriminated by the main assembly of the image forming apparatus when the process cartridge is mounted to the main assembly of the image forming apparatus. An image forming operation is then carried out under the optimum conditions of the process cartridge on the basis of the result of the discrimination.
(2) The second function is to detect the amount of life left in the photosensitive drum during the image forming operation. The data is held in the memory. By doing so, the lifetime of the photosensitive drum can be referred to at proper stages.
(3) The third function is to provide diagnosis data of the main assembly of the image forming apparatus held in the memory of the process cartridge. Upon the occurrence of an abnormality or upon the performing of a maintenance operation, the service person can use the data. By doing so, a quick servicing operation is possible.
When these functions are added to the image forming apparatus, the process cartridge is required to be provided with an electronic device, such as an EEPROM for example. When the electronic device is used, an electronic device, such as memory and a connector, are provided on the printed board. The printed board is considered to be mounted on the process cartridge.
When the electrical parts are mounted in the process cartridge, it is generally considered that electronic parts and function parts, such as IC devices such as a non-volatile memory, a diode for protecting the IC from an external surge pulse, a resistance element, a capacitor, a connector or the like, are mounted on the printed board.
The present invention further improves on the prior art in this respect.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a connector provided with the memory, a unit and a process cartridge provided with the connector, and an elecctrophotographic image forming apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a connector provided with the memory, a unit and a process cartridge provided with the connector, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, wherein an electric connection is established between the connector and the main assembly of the apparatus.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a small-size connector provided with the memory, a unit and a process cartridge provided with the connector, and an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
According to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a unit connector for electrical connection with a main assembly connector provided in a main assembly of an electrophotographic image forming apparatus, the unit connector comprising a memory for storing information; a memory connecting portion for electrical connection with the memory when the unit connector is mounted to a unit; an electrical part connecting portion for electrical connection with an electrical part of the unit when the unit connector is mounted to the unit; and a connector connecting portion for electrical connection with the main assembly connector of the apparatus.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a consideration of the following description of the preferred embodiments of the present invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.